Embrace Me
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: A One-Shot. Thor and Loki must protect the portal that leads to Asgard no matter the cost. Sometimes, however, strenght is not enough...


**Author's Note: In this One-Shot (Made for a contest being held on DeviantArt), Thor and Loki have led their armies to fight against enemies who tried to cross the only portal that would lead them to Asgard. I made the enemies unknown since they only serve as a background to the scene. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hundreds of men laid lifeless on the ground while dezens of others kept on fighting against their enemies, soon meeting their own doom as they faced beings stronger than them. The walls of the castle would soon crumble and the pillars were about to collapse over thousands and thousands of lives as if fate had decided to bring all of them to death, no matter who they were neither what they were fighting for. The merciless and violent archers would kill any who dared to meet their sight and soon enough it became clear to all of the present who would be victorius. The Asgardian Army had no more reason to fight.

The only ones who still persisted on going on were the two captains of the Army, children of Asgard, heirs of Odin Allfather, the brothers Loki and Thor. But no matter how much they tried, they would always fall against the cold floor, bleeding and panting desperately while trying to get up and stand against the ones who now tried to invade their home. Mjolnir seemed to become heavier and heavier even for its bearer, the God of Thunder himself, for his whole body and mind would not work properly anymore. The called God of Mischief, the adopted young brother of Thor, Loki Laufeyson simply could not make his magic work as it once did. The exhaustion had taken control over the young men and now, while watching the last of their fellow warriors falling in front of them when they could do nothing to help, both felt their last hopes fastly shifting away never to return.

"There There are just too many of them! Loki, we will never make it" Thor panted through the heavy smoke that lifted from the ground as the battle ranged on. He managed to defeat another enemy but there were more gattering around him and he shivered at the thought that he would not be able to defeat the rest of them.

"We have to make sure they do not cross the portal, no matter the cost!" Loki said, his lungs aching in every word he would say, in every breath we would take. If they allowed them to cross the portal, Asgard would be in terrible danger. It was their duty to protect the entrance and protect their people, their family. But even Loki's magic was slowly fading away and his trembly legs would keep on trying to make him fall.

Using all that was left of his strenght, Thor lifted Mjolnir as high as he managed to and, bringing it back to the ground, let the power of thunder run through his veins and feel his enemies bodies, lauching all of them as far as it managed to.. A little further, however, he could see more of them preparing to approach and he finally gave in, laying his back against the cracked wall, letting out a sorrowful whimper as every muscle of his body felt about to collapse.

"I... I am sorry, Loki... I-I cannot... Go on..."

Loki coughed due to the amount of smoke and dust that kept on lifting from the ground, making it even harder to see anything "Thor, no We cannot give up, brother of mine. We shall stand against our foes until the end, together!"

"I am sorry" Thor let out a sigh of despair, his blue eyes filling up with painful tears. No matter how much he forced himself to move, he simply would not be able to help any longer. Asgard would fall under the hands of cruelty these people brought and yet he could do nothing to prevent it from happening. It was already too late.

As a terribly strong attack hit Loki's back, he was sent flying against the ground, the force of the impact hitting his mind and blurring his sight. His body claimed for rest, claimed for mercy and even though it tried to keep him on the ground the magician forced himself to get up, his weak hands lifting his heavy body, his face severely injured, a strip of blood covering his lips. He kicked the one who had attacked him with will, making he fall, but it was all he could do for now. The last one of their warriors had fallen. Now there were only the two of them left behind.

Something however made his mind stop working instantly and focus filled up his mind, turning into fear. Far away in the distance, the enemy archers aimed for a single individual standing a few meters away from him. Turning around, he saw his older brother still laying against the wall, Mjolnir left on the ground, his eyes closed as he sought for some rest. Nothing would ever explain how Loki managed to do so but as such scene met the magician's sight, he dashed after his loved one and wrapped him in his arms with force, making sure he was well protected under his body.

The abruptness of the act and movement made Thor open his eyes in a second and he froze, staring at the young one's face now showing pure despair after three arrows pierced through his back, his widened eyes now filled up with tears as horror took over him. The words refused to leave Thor's ajar mouth and he realized what his little brother had done. Before he could move, however, he heard Loki's voice reaching him, a painful and agonized tone of voice making his heart stop even though these words came from lips which were smiling.

"We will save our home, brother" Loki whispered, smiling with no sign of regret shining in his eyes, his arms tightly wrapped around his brother to make sure he was safe "But there is only one way to do so" Thor slowly touched his little brother's face, feeling the cold sweats that ran down his cheeks... "Embrace me"

Thor gulped, the words finally finding their way out of his dry lips "W... What? Why?"

"Embrace me" Loki whispered, his trembly voice sounding like a sorrowful cry. Lost and terribly worried, Thor hugged him back with all of his strenght, laying his head against his little one's chest. He had always done such whenever he needed comfort and right now that was all he really needed.

Putting his right hand against the wall Loki closed his eyes, the arrows tearing his very soul apart, seeming to dig deeper and deeper through his flesh. But he could not allow himself to leave his brother like this and the only way to fully protect him would be through the victory over their enemies. He used every single bit of strenght that was left for him and with a sudden movement against the wall, a incredible force emanated from him, the pillars and walls sucumbing to such amazing power. As the ground started to shake due to the falling construction, Thor widened his eyes, scared. They would all be buried alive!

"L-Loki-"

"Trust me" Loki let out, forcing himself to think, to breath. He laid his head over his brother's, forcing Thor to hide under his body and as the screams of their foes cessed, there was a deep silence and they found themselves surrounded by darkness.

"L... L-Loki..." Thor called under the wreckage. His body had not been hit as Loki kept him well protected within his arms. But the arrows that had pierced through his back now had dug deeper and were now broken inside of his body.

"S-Shhh, we are safe... Help will soon be here, brother, it is alright" Loki whispered, his head bleeding incessantly after being cut by the concrete.

"Y-You are h-hurt..." Thor cried, fighting hard not to fall asleep. But Loki simply smiled.

"I am as good as you are, Thor" Loki answered, keeping a calm tone of voice "Now, listen... Y-You need to rest for a while. I-It will not take long before father finds us but you need to stay calm in order to rest. I am right here. Nothing nor no one will ever hurt you again"

Thor felt his body getting even heavier. He truly felt exhausted but how could he leave his brother suffering alone while they waited? He He could not do such a thing, could he?

"You... You will still be here when I wake up, right?" Thor asked, his throat getting dry as he stared into his brother's eyes. The light green orbs were shining with tears, just as his own eyes were, but the comforting and peaceful smile would never leave the mischievous face.

"Of course I will" Loki answered, his lungs feeling compressed as he kept on breathing against his body's comand "Now, sleep. I promise I will not let go of you"

Thor smiled, calmer. There was no sign of a lie in his brother's lips and even though he had always been a good liar he believed he was telling the truth this time. That was when he finally let himself have his so needed rest, his chest slowly going up and down as the stress of battle was finally over and he fainted, safe.

Loki brought his beloved brother closer to him. To endure this pain had been too much and, what was left of the walls crushing his bones, he sobbed in pain, his eyes finally losing their light...

_"As much as it hurts to know I will not be able to say goodbye, my brother, it would hurt even more to let you see me leaving life... My friend, my brother, my love for you is just too strong for one to express through words. May my body serves you as a shield and may it keep you protected long enough for you to be rescued. Thor, please... Forgive me"_


End file.
